Fountain of Youth
by simz1990
Summary: "So in short, you've never actually had a childhood." Liam announced, He claimed I had grown up to fast and i needed to relive my childhood. And that is why he insisted on doing everything I had never done as a child. this is a story of not growing up, but realizing that sometimes it's okay to act your age.


_Simran_

Everyone wants to leave their mark on this world, everyone wants to be _it. _The person, who just comes to life, makes people believe in things that they never thought were possible. Makes them wonder how they did it. The one person who had not only the X factor, but the A to Z factor. I used to think I was that girl, but I gave up on that dream a long time ago. Because I was convinced that it was about time I grew up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So what you are telling me is that in the two years that you were in London. You got married to Des Styles, bought a mansion, and got pregnant. And then after all of that you finally thought it was a good time to invite me over?" I asked her, she laughed not missing a beat in my sarcastic humor. And she ran her fingers through her hair. There was a small twinkle in her eye as she looked at me, a small smile on her face highlighting her mediocre features.

"I suppose I should have told you sooner, it's just that-" She took a deep breath; I knew she was trying to find the right words to tell me she wasn't used to being a parent. And I could understand that, four years away at boarding school. And only a few weeks every summer were spent with her, lately that had even stopped since she moved to London. "I'm not your mother." She whispered, and I felt my heart melt. Aunt Jenna had never had children; I continued attending boarding school because I felt like a burden to her. She didn't sign up for this. I understood that.

"Its fine, I'm happy if you're happy." She smiled; her eyes were glassy as she wrapped me in a big hug. I hate it when she cry's. I know she's incredibly emotional because she's pregnant, but it doesn't take away the hurt that I made her sad. After all she's done for me, she doesn't deserve that.

XxXxXxXxX

"And this is the Living Room." She motioned to the room in a very cheesy game show style. I laughed, this room was about the size of an entire floor at the boarding house at my school. "Which is currently housing five boys, including your prize today-"She walked over and took one arm and presented a boy who had crazy puffy hair. And these really pretty green eyes. He was cute, just not my type.

"You're new Step-Brother!" She gave me a big smile, showing off those perfect teeth of hers. And I giggled.

"Wouldn't he be my step-cousin?" I pointed out and she started laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other." She was still giggling while she walked across the room over to the kitchen, but before she opened the kitchen door she turned around and looked at me.

"Simran do you want a snack?" She was looking at me so intently, it made me feel special.

"That depends, are you the one who's making it?" I gave her a playful smile, and she giggled.

"Fine be that way." She told me, stepping out of the room. I smiled; we both knew she couldn't cook even if she tried.

"I'm sorry I know this must be weird for you." I told Harry after several long seconds of silence, I knew it was weird for _me, _whether or not it was weird for him.

"Not really, Jenna's been talking about you for an entire month. It's almost feels like I grew up with you." I smiled, I didn't know she cared about me that much. I just thought this was something she was doing because she was guilty.

"Really?" I asked, my voice far too soft and it probably gave away all of my emotions that I had bottled for two years.

"Yeah, she mostly talks about how you got accepted into Harvard." I smiled; it felt nice to have someone bragging about me like Jenna apparently did. Ever since Mom left, I didn't feel like I had a parent anymore.

"I had no idea." I whispered. Quit enough so that no one heard me and even if they did; they didn't respond.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You cheated!" He accused, and I raised an eyebrow. We were playing BS, each of the boys were trying hard not to laugh at his weak accusation.

"Harry we're playing BS; no matter what I do I can't cheat." I explained slowly.

"She cheated." He pouted to Zayn, and I rolled my eyes. As I leaned against the couch's leg. We were all sitting on the floor because it was just more comfortable.

"We usually let Harry win." Liam explained to me, I giggled. That would explain how Liam let everyone see his cards. And why Zayn called BS on Niall constantly. And also why no one ever called Harry out, especially when it was so obvious he was lying.

"I can't see why." I told him sarcastically and he gave a quiet chuckle.

"It's actually a secret sport to see who can lose the worst." He told me; at first their accents were overwhelming. But after about an hour, I actually got used to it. I even convinced myself I sounded like that when I talked.

"So Simran, how old are you?" Lois asked, I could tell he was just trying to make petty chit-chat.

"Seventeen, I graduated last week." Liam raised an eyebrow.

"I thought in the U.S you graduated high school when you were eighteen." His statement was really more of a question than an actual statement.

"I skipped the second grade." Zayn gave a wolfish smile as he put down a few cards in the pile.

"Boys look like we have a smarty pants. First Harvard now this, be careful you're earning a reputation for yourself young lady." Zayn said, I tilted my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? Don't lots of people skip a grade?" I asked, and Niall raised an eyebrow. Dropping a card onto the pile.

"No, where do you live? Is there any way it's under a rock?" Niall asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sweetheart I went to boarding school, if that isn't like living under a rock, I don't know what is." Liam laughed as he took the entire pile. I didn't blame Harry for calling him out. He made it so obvious that he had put down a nine and two eights instead of three three's like he claimed he did.

"Was it one of those stereotypical boarding school's with those uniforms and the angry teachers?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Two words, Knee Socks. Mandatory, no excuses whatsoever." Liam smiled; it was one of those cutesy smiles you gave when someone said something that was the equivalent to heaven.

"That doesn't sound so bad." He murmured, and I raised an eyebrow. Knee socks were awful, end of story.

"Liam has a thing for Knee socks." Louis told me, that's an interesting fetish.

"He also cried during _Marley and Me_." Niall added, that was a normal reaction. The way they said it sounded like they were trying to sell him. I caught him blushing from the corner of my eye.

"While that is an interesting fetish, I have one that's even weirder." Liam raised an eyebrow as he shuffled through his mountain of cards, trying to arrange them.

"Really? Weirder than knee socks?" Zayn asked and I nodded, I think we had a Middle Eastern connection going on because he was a mix just like me. My Dad was Indian and my Mom looked a lot like Aunt Jenna. Fiery red hair and big brown eyes. I envied them for that, I often wished I looked like that. Like them, just utterly beautiful.

"Okay, so I have this thing for black guys." I felt their eyes burn holes through my head, and my cheeks started burn. It was always so much easier to rehearse the words in my mind. It was just so much more embarrassing to say it out loud, especially in front of five cute boys.

"It's like, the skin tone has to be either super dark; like the color of black coffee. Or really light, like caramel." Zayn nodded, like he got it.

"That's not so weird." Niall said, tossing in a few cards, the start to a mountain of a pile. Although this time, the object would be to actually _obtain _the pile instead of seeing which loser ended up with the entire thing.

"Oh it is, did she tell you about the glasses?" Aunt Jenna said walking down the stairs, her red hair flowing behind her as she did. She was wearing a nice long black gown that accented her curves.

"Aunt Jenna don't say a single wo-"

"Basically, if a guy wears glasses. He is either the most attractive man on earth, or she would not give him the time of day. I know, I have seen her blow off the sweetest of boys." I buried my face in my hands and avoided looking at any of them.

"This sounds interesting go on!" Harry egged her, and knowing Aunt Jenna that was more than enough to get her to dish all the details. I saw her take a seat on the red leather couch, smiling a big smile.

"The guy has to be the kind of black that she likes, or he has to be white. But if he's any other race, it's just absolutely hideous. It's actually quite interesting." Harry listened to every word before smiling a big grin. His eyes had a wolfish grin to them as he set his gaze onto me.

"That's what you get for cheating." He told me in the most childish voice possible.

"For the last time Harry, it's impossible to cheat at this game!" I yelled, Liam patted my shoulder and tossed a card into the pile.

"Hey, at least your nor into Knee socks." He told me in that delicious accent of his.

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
